


Amor Et Tussis Non Celantur

by gaybow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em meio a um dia nublado Rocco encontra seu ex-namorado em um supermercado e resolvem conversar e relembrar o passado. Incrível as coisas que a chuva pode nos trazer de volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Et Tussis Non Celantur

Amor et tussis non celantur

(Amor e a tosse não se esconde)

“Maldita chuva”

Era isso o que Rocco resmungava repetidamente a cada 10 minutos.

Não que ele não gostasse de chuva. Pelo contrário, costumava até mesmo – quando criança – dançar no jardim enquanto sentia as milhares de gotas caindo incessadamente sobre si; tudo na mais perfeita harmonia.

Entretanto, nos últimos tempos ela parecia estar tramando algo contra Rocco.

Primeiro ele pegou uma gripe de tanto que era pego de surpresa pela chuva. Com direito à tosse e nariz vermelho como o de uma rena natalina.

Segundo que hoje, enquanto aproveitava seu sábado de descanso para fazer as compras do mês, encontrou alguém que realmente preferia esquecer.

No caixa ao lado encontrou um antigo namorado pagando por um cigarro; ela se chamava Matteo. Fazia uns 5 anos que não o via, mudara bastante. O cabelo que costumava ser castanho claro igual ao seu, agora era tingido de vermelho escuro.

Rocco detestava admitir, mas combinavam com os olhos azuis que Matteo herdara do pai. Não que ele achasse justo alguém ter olhos tão invulgarmente bonitos como aqueles enquanto ele próprio tinha que conviver com seus reles olhos castanhos.

Achou melhor fingir que não viu nada, mas quando estava saindo de perto do caixa acabou tossindo alto e chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de um certo alguém.

– Rocco! É você mesmo? – o seu ex veio em sua direção com seu típico sorriso malandro. – Quanto tempo, cara!

– Caramba Matteo, nem tinha te visto. Que coincidência! – mentiu com uma cara de surpresa digna de um Oscar.

– Coincidência mesmo. Eu nem ia entrar nesse supermercado, mas como começou a chover e eu estava sem o meu carro não tive muita opção. – ouve um breve silêncio – Era nosso destino nos encontrar, então você como bom menino que é vai aceitar ir tomar um café comigo não é? Colocar as novidades em dia, sabe como é que é...

Na verdade Rocco não queria conversar, ainda estava um pouco magoado com o passado, mas não tinha como negar que sentia falta de Matteo. Só um pouco; afinal, um dia ainda foram muito amigos.

Suspirou.

– Tudo bem, mas acho melhor irmos para minha casa que é aqui perto. Estou de carro, então esqueça a chuva.

– Okay, little boy.

– Matteo, sei que esse apelido fazia até sentido quando eu era pequeno, frágio e blá blá blá, mas não faço academia a anos sem motivo nenhum tá? Já sou grandinho demais para tal maravilhosa alcunha.

Matteo olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos, sorriu e disse:

– Você sempre será meu little boy.

Rocco preferiu ignorar e foi a caminho de casa; junto ao ruivo é claro.

~oOo~

– Rocco, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Tinham chegado em casa, e como Matteo estava com a roupa encharcada, Rocco ofereceu uma roupa quente qualquer, não queria o outro doente também. Agora estavam se sentando no sofá da iluminada sala.

– Fale.

– Essa é a mesma rua da casa de seus pais não é?

– Sim, por quê?

– Cara, você mora à alguns metros dos seus pais! Isso é meio patético, sabe?

– Bom, você sabe que minha mãe é muito apegada a mim. Só concordou em ajudar na compra da casa se eu morasse perto dela. - Rocco comentou rindo.

– A boa e velha chantagem emocional não é?

– Sim, a boa e velha chantagem.

Riram juntos.

– E como vai a família? - dessa vez quem começou a conversa foi Rocco.

– Hum... meu pai deve estar em casa oprimindo meu pobre irmãozinho para que ele seja um “homem de respeito” e minha mãe provavelmente está balançando a cabeça em aprovação de tudo. Tem coisas que nunca mudam não é? - riu.

Ele podia estar rindo agora, mas o moreno sabia que Matteo sempre sofreu na mão do pai. O ruivo que tinha naturalmente um espírito rebelde entrava constantemente em conflitos com a visão de mundo limitada do pai. E como era menor de idade sempre se dava mal. Só que quem realmente lhe irritava era a mãe. Ele se recusava a aceitar a sua postura passiva, várias vezes a viu abaixar a cabeça e aceitar coisas que na verdade não concordava.

Ele não sabia se por inércia, indiferença ou medo.

– Me fale de sua família Roquinho! Como pude viver todos esses anos sem sua mãe?

– Rá! Deixa meu pai ouvir você falando isso! - riu gostosamente – Sabe o quanto meu velho é ciumento...

– Que culpa tenho eu, jovem inocente, se sua mãe me conquistou com aqueles 62 anos de pura gostosura? - fez uma expressão exageradamente cínica

– Sei... e os dotes culinários dela nada tem haver com isso?

– Como ousa...

– Não negue! Você confessou para mim uma vez, enquanto estava bêbado. Toda vez que você a elogiava ela caprichava mais no jantar, e como você estava sempre lá em casa...

– Okay! Eu confesso. Boa parte de meu amor era por causa da comida, mas... realmente admiro sua mãe, cara.

A mãe de Rocco se chamava Sara, e ela era uma senhora normal na verdade. Não era que nem em filmes, ela não era tão dócil e nem uma velha sábia. Era, nas palavras do filho, reclamona e curiosa demais. Tudo que fosse da vida dos outros ela queria saber, mas os anos e a educação lhe deram maturidade o bastante para controlar seus impulsos e não virar uma daquelas velhas que só sabem falar mal da vida dos outros. Ela queria saber de tudo, mas queria ajudar também. Descobriu sozinha sobre o namoro dos dois, e tomou a iniciativa de falar com o filho. Ele não imaginava a quanto tempo ela sabia, se tinha tido tempo de digerir tudo, mas o fato é que ela aceitou muito bem e adorava fazer brincadeiras com a situação.

A reação do pai de Rocco? Bom, nessa casa quem manda é a Dona Sara.

O moreno se levantou e falou:

– Vou pegar alguma coisa para a gente comer. Liga a TV aí e vê se está passando algo que preste.

– Está bem.

Já tinha almoçado a algum tempo, então resolveu que iriam lanchar pipoca e refrigerante. Morava sozinho sim, mas era uma vergonha na cozinha. Salvação? O número de um restaurante perto dali e suas constantes visitas à mãe na hora do almoço. Quem precisa de independência quando se tem o estômago vazio?

Voltou para a sala, se sentou e entregou o lanche para Matteo.

– Se reclamar te ponho daqui para fora.

– Nunca ousaria rejeitar uma pipoca, vai contra meus princípios.

– Hunf! Como se você tivesse algum. Que filme está passando?

– A Lagoa Azul* pela milésima vez. – falou indignado.

– Uau! Um viva à pornografia discreta! - comemorou sem entusiasmo.

Assistiram uns 5 minutos de filme até que o ruivo disse:

– Ei! O que é aquilo branco ali na escada? Um gato? - olhou curiosamente.

– Ah, perai. – vai até a escada e pega o felino – É o mais novo membro da minha família, Sofia! Uma gata persa que valeu uma pequena fortuna, mas era meu sonho desde de moleque.

– Você tem noção que ter um gato peludo e branco te deixa mais gay que o usual não é? – levantou a sobrancelha.

– Tenho noção sim. – sorriu – Isso me poupa o trabalho de dispensar algumas mulheres mais desligadas que teimam em achar que eu gosto da fruta delas.

– Você tem essa carinha de anjo, mas é só cara não é, little boy? Que pessoa mais manipuladora...

– Hunf! Cala a boca, não vai ver o filme?.

– Eu já vi esse filme mais do que gostaria, não obrigado.

– Bom, filmes repetidos tem uma vantagem: não precisamos prestar atenção nele. Acho que tem coisa mais interessantes para fazermos...

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e sorriu, aparentemente tinha entendido mal o que Rocco tinha dito. Se aproximou sensualmente, com a intenção de beijá-lo e estava quase lá, mas recebeu do moreno o seu melhor olhar de desprezo.

– Ah, me poupe Matteo! Já estou mais do que vacinado contra você, não cairia duas vezes na mesma cilada

– Cilada? Não me lembro de ver você reclamando de algo enquanto namorávamos.

– Entretanto não estava lá para saber se eu reclamava após o término dele. – disse raivoso.

O ruivo o olhou com um olhar de pesar, realmente esperava que o moreno tivesse esquecido o rompimento deles, a conversa estava fluindo tão bem... Talvez Rocco estivesse novamente usando máscaras, ele costumava fazer isso quando não queria transparecer o que estava sentindo.

– Esse nosso encontro vai ser realmente útil, acho que temos algumas conversas pendentes.

– Pode ser, não tenho nada para fazer hoje mesmo. – falou com indiferença

Os dois costumavam estudar no mesmo colégio. Particular, tedioso, cheio de pessoas que se acham importantes... Eram amigos desde sempre, eles não se lembram exatamente quando começou, mas era como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo.

Rocco era gay assumido no colégio, na verdade não tinha como esconder graças a sua forma suspeita de falar e andar, sempre fora meio “diva”. No começo ele gostava de usar dessa sua sensualidade andrógena para brincar com alguns garotos, dar em cima deles e rir de suas reações. Acabou que essa brincadeira começou a ficar séria demais quando conheceu Alessandro, esse universitário tinha se encantado por ele, e como era uma pessoa confiante resolveu investir pesado no moreno.

Assim Rocco teve seu primeiro beijo, primeira transa e primeiro namoro homossexual.

Não durou tanto como esperava, afinal, Alessandro estava em uma época em que os jovens tendem a querer apenas “curtir”. Sair, beber todas, pegar todas... Sempre essa procura desenfreada por algo que nem eles mesmo sabiam o que era; uma procura de sensações intensas, acontecimentos inesquecíveis ou até mesmo motivos para seguir adiante em um mundo supostamente tão cruel.

E Rocco sofreu; sofreu por perceber não ser o suficiente para Alessandro, mas ainda bem que tinha tinha uma amigo ao seu lado: Matteo.

O ruivo estava no 2º ano, mas mesmo assim eles tinham cultivado essa amizade. Os dois tinham personalidades relativamente parecidas: comunicativos, altivos e sagazes. Mas tinham diferenças gritantes como o fato de Matteo ser bem malhado e ser uma completo galinha; com mulheres. Rocco costumava brincar perguntando sempre: “Quem é a sua namorada essa semana?” e coisas do tipo.

A primeira vez que o relacionamento deles começou a se “estreitar” foi em uma festa de 15 anos de uma amiga em comum. Os dois estavam bêbados como gambás, Matteo que no fundo sempre teve certa curiosidade sobre como seria com um homem, levou Rocco para o banheiro e lá deram uns amassos sem compromisso. Não chegaram até o fim, nesse dia.

Mal passou um mês e já estavam namorando. Apenas os amigos mais íntimos sabiam, o ruivo tinha pavor de imaginar o que seu pai faria se soubesse, não queria atrair mais problemas para si.

E nisso se passou mais de um ano. Só que 2 meses antes de Matteo se formar ele resolveu romper com Rocco. Foi um choque para o moreno, ainda mais pelo motivo: o ruivo iria fazer faculdade no exterior e não queria estar preso a ninguém dali.

Rocco ficou chocado, não só pelo fenecimento do namoro, mas também por que não esperava isso vindo logo dele. Não eram amigos também no final das contas? O moreno supôs que no final das contas Matteo só tinha usado dessa desculpa clichê para se livrar de um namoro que já não o empolgava mais.

E por ironia do destino aquele que o ajudou a superar tudo foi Alessandro. Não tinham reatado, apenas havia um grande carinho entre os dois, uma cumplicidade carinhosa. Claro, Rocco deu a entender a todos que eles tinham voltado sim. Ele mesmo achava ingênuo, mas no fundo criara a expectativa de que Matteo ficaria com ciúmes e o tomaria de volta.

Como o esperado isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, só fez com que o ruivo voltasse a galinhar por ai, ficando com incontáveis garotas das quais nem mesmo ele lembrava o nome depois.

No fim ele foi embora sem nem mesmo trocar mais uma palavra com Rocco.

Os dois estavam com raiva e os dois achavam ter a razão. Foram egoístas e não pensaram um no outro, ainda era uma relação que tinha muito o que amadurecer... se tivesse tido esse chance.

E agora lá estavam eles, prestes a finalmente conversar. O moreno achava que depois de tanto tempo teria superado e poderia conversar numa boa; estava enganado. Voltou seus olhos para o ruivo quando este voltou a falar.

– Bom... eu nem sei por onde conversar...

– Que tal me contar como foi a viagem? – sorriu falsamente – Aproveitou muito?

– Acho que devo começar pelo começo. – ignorou a fala do outro – Bom... estou aqui por que quero me desculpar e explicar o meu lado das coisas, você não me deu tempo para isso.

– Claro, consegue meu perdão, fica com a consciência limpa – se é que você tem uma –, e talvez, quem sabe, de brinde ainda transe comigo. Claro, claro, não tenho nenhuma objeção.

Matteo suspirou exasperado. Fazia tempo que não ouvia o chiliques do outro.

– Não tenho realmente nenhum motivo nobre para ter partido, mas... sejamos francos, que futuro teria um relacionamento a distância como aquele? Você sabe muito bem que no fim nos iriamos acabar nos envolvendo com outras pessoas! Preferia conservar a amizade! Quando te contei esperava uma atitude mais madura sua, e não aquele dramalhão todo! - falou o mais calmamente possível.

– Tentei reagir da forma mais madura que me foi possível.

– Voltar com seu ex e esfregar isso na minha cara é o que você chama de atitude madura? Acho que devia rever seus conceitos...

– E você que saiu galinhando, mal tinha terminado comigo? – perguntou calmamente

– Só te devolvi um pouco de seu veneno.

Os dois respiraram fundo.

– Para sua informação eu e Alessandro nunca voltamos realmente. Sabe... eu simplesmente tinha esperança de que você sentiria ciúmes e tentaria me ter de volta. – murmurou com um pouco de vergonha. Ridículo.

– …

– Eu mantenho contato com ele até hoje. Ele é um ótimo amigo sabe? Custo a admitir, mas ele sempre foi meio que um substituto para você. Para o seu “eu” que era meu amigo.

– Eu realmente pretendia continuar com nossa amizade, mas saí daqui com raiva de você. Caramba, por que teve que fingir que estava com ele? Que ideia mais idiota!

– O idiota foi você! Nunca ouviu dizer que a base de uma relação é o diálogo? Não tenho culpa se você não se explicou direito.

– Você não me deu tempo e... eu era um babaca. – suspirou – Eu sofri para caramba, eu não queria terminar daquele jeito... não podemos só esquecer tudo isso?

– Por mim tudo bem... – respirou fundo e resolveu ser sincero – 5 anos foi tempo o bastante para guardar mágoa, ou talvez fosse só orgulho ferido, sei lá... Bem, já não sou mais o mesmo adolescente do passado, realmente quero seguir em frente.

– Isso me deixa feliz. – complementou – Quer dizer que agora que fizemos as pazes posso voltar a comer a comida de sua mãe?

Os dois sorriram, não era um sorriso tão alegre, mas já era um começo. Queriam realmente voltar a ser amigos, voltar com aquela intimidade gostosa e aconchegante. Tinham passado por muitas coisas juntos e poderiam passar por essa também.

“COMO AMIGOS!” – repetia Rocco em pensamento.

Matteo resolveu voltar com uma conversa mais leve. Se aconchegou no fofo sofá, se espreguiçou e perguntou:

– Cadê o brutamontes do Alessandro?

– Ele deve estar no trabalho... acredita que ele está namorando o chefe casado?

– Bem a cara dele... – começou dando um risinho, mas do nada deu risadas mais desesperadas.

– O-o que foi Matteo? – disse o moreno assustado.

– Nada, só lembrei de uma coisa...

– O que?

– Lembrei que quando vocês transavam o Alessandro preferia ser passivo – riu mais ao imaginar a cena –, é engraçado imaginar um menino magricela metendo em um cara bombado. Não me olhe assim, você sabe que é engraçado.

– Suponho que seja... – riu – E você? Continua se negando veemente a ficar por baixo?

– Sim e não.

– Explique-se melhor, meu caro.

– Continuo me negando, mas certa vez... – fez cara de desgosto – sabe o que dizem não é? “Cu de bêbado não tem dono”. Não lembro de muitas coisas dessa fatídica noite, mas acordei do lado de um desconhecido e minha bunda doía. É só juntar dois mais dois.

– Bem feito! – Rocco se jogou no sofá rindo.

– Por rir da desgraça alheia você acaba de ganhar seu lugarzinho no inferno.

– Ai ai você ainda não aprendeu as vantagens de ser flex não é? Não sabe o que está perdendo...

– Dores? Obrigado, estou muito bem do jeito que estou.

– Você quem sabe.

Conversaram sobre muitas coisas: relacionamentos, carreira que seguiram, comida, música... Matteo só foi se tocar que já era hora de ir embora quando percebeu que estava passando a última novela do dia.

– Oh meu deus! Que horas são?

– Hum... – Rocco olhou no relógio – São nove e quarenta.

– Acho melhor eu ir embora, meus pais devem estar preocupados. Estou passando um tempo com eles até encontrar um apartamento legal.

– Já sabe mais ou menos em que parte da cidade quer? – tentou disfarçar a curiosidade.

– Não fazia ideia, mas... – sorriu sedutoramente – acho que tem prédios perto daqui que são magníficos.

– Hunf! Você não me engana! – se fez de desentendido sorrindo – No fundo você só quer morar perto de minha mãe!

Matteo deu uma risada gostosa. Olhou nos olhos castanho-claro do moreno, se aproximou e beijou lentamente sua bochecha, se demorando lá mais do que o necessário para uma simples despedida.

– Bye bye, Little boy. Qualquer dia desses eu entro em contato.

– Espero mesmo.

O ruivo já tinha aberto a porta para sair quando se virou e, olhando novamente os olhos do outro, afirmou:

– Você ainda me ama.

– O que? – o moreno se assustou.

– Nada, só estava constatando um fato que percebi hoje. Você ainda me ama.

– Você é assustadoramente presunçoso as vezes. – disse crispando os lábios. – E com que base você afirma isso?

– Nenhuma. É só que você nunca foi muito bom em esconder o que sente de mim.

– Os cientista dizem que a paixão costuma durar entre um ou dois anos. Já passamos da validade, querido. – desafiou

– Quem falou em paixão?

– Apenas cale a boca e vá embora. – virou o rosto com um pouco de vergonha – Te vejo outro dia.

O ruivo sorriu e se foi.

Rocco não sabia o que fazer. Sentimentos são realmente coisas chatas para se lidar, ele preferia simplesmente deixar as coisas rolarem à planejar algo para se afastar do ex.

Mas não facilitaria a vida de Matteo. Não mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> tossindo desesperadamente*  
> Err... Acho que eu devia ganhar prêmio de pessoa mais cara de pau do mundo! ^^ HUAHUAHUAHUAHUH Não teve lemon! Omg! Eu fiz yaoi sem lemon!!! Não faltou vontade, mas... cedo demais para esse dois. :X
> 
> Mas como prometido ai está: minha primeira tentativa de Original. *---* (one-shot apesar de eu ter deixado espaço para se eu quisesse fazer uma continuação. Se bem que eu nunca faço XD -Q) É mais difícil do que eu pensava, essa coisa de criar uma personalidade para os personagens... mas foi divertido no final das contas XD'
> 
> A cada review que você deixa de mandar uma casal gay se separa. Você não quer isso, certo? e_é


End file.
